


Take Me to Heaven's Gate

by HugsNotDrugs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Guardian Angels, Hebephilia, M/M, Pedophilia, Period-Typical Homophobia, True Love, Video, Wet Dream, many bad things and one good thing happens to rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: in which Rick is saved.





	Take Me to Heaven's Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas_Grayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas_Grayson/gifts).



> y'all i'm not dead
> 
> but i also haven't updated HYESaHMDD because my mental health is going down ALORS i am very close to trashing it all by killing Everyone. but i dont want that to happen so i'm taking a little break for now :3 also school.
> 
> but anyway have this writing style practice
> 
> because i love morty so damn much he is my precious baby!!!
> 
> for dally because i'm so sorry i haven't responded to your emails ahhhhhhhh T^T
> 
> ****ALSO MIND THE FREAKING TAGS!!!

“God doesn’t exist, Richie, I do.” Him again, with his **smelly** cock, repulsive grin, a look in his eyes that goes one way. A man who smiles guilelessly at my mother before she leaves for work and darkness twisting it when he looks my way.

I peel off the memories of his touch on my skin, peel, peel, peel, before they spread like a million squirming ants and bore into my veins.

“Geez, Dick, you got a skin problem or something? Is it from one of your freaky experiments?” Some friend he is, curling flames, jade eyes, glistening canines that only seemed to jeer at me.

“Yeah, the experiment was called ‘fucking your mom.’” The words hurt my throat, had to be knocked out. Teeth grit, shoving my ripped hands into my pockets, trying not to catch his gaze. Heat rising up onto my translucent skin. Stop it, don’t look weak in front of him.

“Awww, lil’ Dicky’s tryna fight back! You ain’t never gonna beat me, dawg!” Pinned me against the school’s rough wall. My heart fluttered like a trapped hummingbird, ineffective. Uneven breaths caught his musky scent. I subconsciously took in gulps of him, more, more, please. 

My erection strained within its fabric confines.

“Ewww Dick, what the fuck! You’re a fucking homo.” His jade eyes were locked on an area lower than my face. He kneed me in the groin and let me drop with a grunt onto the dirt, patting his hands down on his trousers as he went, dirt to be wiped off.

\----------------------

“Ngh- fuck- I guess you’re better at cock-sucking than science, huh? You love it. Bitch. Can we do this instead of ngh- instead of AP Bio? We could probably skip if you’d give me your ahh- your homework. Fuck, I’m coming!” I moaned at the subtle compliments, slobbery lips stretched around him as my tentative hand dipped below the waters, seeking.

“You gonna keep your mouth shut, Rick? Gonna keep those dirty cocksucking lips shut? You better, Rick, or I’ll tell everyone you’re a flowery fag.” _Zip._ The delicious tool hidden from sight again. A whine claws rowdily out.

His jade eyes, older and laiden with fatigue and a roaming fear, darts my way once before his pace breaks into a jog to his next class. I watched his red hair bounce with each step. Too many mistakes fidgeting under my skin.

“You wanna be my bitch, Rick? You want my manly cock to stuff your faggot pussy? C’mon, say it!” Gets a video camera and the first thing he films is fap material. Typical.

“I- I want your m-manly cock to stuff my- stuff my faggot pussy…” Weak. Weak. Weak.

“Good boy.” He cackles with glee, doubled over. Pats my hair condescendingly. I swat it away, cold. It’s so cold.

_I love you._

_I hate you._

_I love you._

\------------------

I come to with my legs covered by a soft grey blanket, his, taken from his room. He had taken off my acid-ruined clothes, leaving my skin to feel the soft fabric.

On the table next to me, a glass of water and two pills, a note. I pick up the little note first. 

_Rick: be sure to drink ur water and take the assperin. i’ve gone to school. don’t work on the quantum machine today._

I down the pills with a gulp of the water, which has turned room temperature. Morty’s handwriting, curly and small like a girl’s. Like flowers in a field.

I stand up with a groan, crack all of my spine, and walk to the garage to work on the quantum machine.

\------------------

“R-Rick! Ngh- oh jeez, oh f-fuck…” Dark night on the ship, but it’s always dark then, isn’t it? In the void of space, meandering with no obvious force to push you one way or the other. That search for freedom, will I find it?

It was lonely, less so with Morty. But what has the boy gone and done now? Mumbling in his sleep of a fever dream, burnt out from a particularly grueling adventure. His brown curls have begun to plaster to his forehead.

“Hey. Hey. Morty what the fuck. Wake up, stop b-eUGH-itching.” Tap him on the shoulder, more gently as I wonder if he had caught something alien and dangerous. That wouldn’t happen, would it? He’s a smart one. My eyes looked down.

An erection, small yet straining in his jeans, pulsating with need. No no no God no. Release his arm. Look back ahead at the darkness, the lot of it, quiet and loveless. His whimpers grab at me.

\------------------

“How long…?’ He is kissing me everywhere, my old, tired body that was not good for anything anymore. Moves himself up, now that we have both climaxed and I speak. My hair.

“A while.” He says simply. The tip of my nose, light butterfly touch.

“A long while?” I whispered, childish. Hoping from a dead heart. His skin felt like a peach.

“A rather long while.” My lips, chapped and dry. His, rosy and soft. Yet if there was love, his is real. Love is real.

As we lay in the dark, he presses closer to my chest. I blinked drowsily, lulled to sleep by his warmth, and then, a glow in the darkness. A pair of feathered wings, soft and cream-colored. I blinked once and they were gone.

\------------------

He is the last one by my bedside, per my request for us to be alone together. The others have left, Summer at university, so it was alright. I had ceased running since that night.

He is holding my hand, firm and warm.

Again, I felt my eyelids grow heavy, though I feared it was the last time. That was alright too. I look at his face, smiling and sad. Blink, and there are the wings again, perched on his back as if they were always there. He looks like an angel.

My eyes widened reflexively and even then I felt it take away my remaining strength. I whisper weakly, hoping my minimal body language could convey the rest.

“You have wings.”

The creamy feathers fluttered abashedly at their mention, emanating soft twinkles of light with every movement. His cheeks glow pink. _What are you embarrassed for? You’re amazing._

“Y-yeah, yeah. I do.” His hands clutch mine harder as I closed my eyes with a deep breath. Warm. He is so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> love you guys. please validate me with kudos and comments.


End file.
